Happy Birthday Kit Kats
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short Birthday story dedicated to the Kit Kats! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THEM! (The Kit Kats, Portia Savage, and Katrice Russets belong to msitubeatz. Give her some follows and loves and also wish those Kit Kats a good happy birthday!)


"Still no sign of them." A small young meerkat girl had shouted out as she was looking out of a window. Inside of a big condo, there were a couple of adult mammals with them running and setting things up. Balloons that were colorful, streamers around the walls with a sign saying 'Happy Birthday', and presents scattered all on the couch but all of them were enough for the birthday mammals. Whose birthday? The Kit Kat's Birthday!

The fox kits had turned the age of nine today. So everyone in the house had to be sure their ninth birthday is the best one. Inside were Jack and Skye Savage as two married couple was making sure the decorations were looking perfect for their arrival, Finnick who is starting to organize the presents to fight boredom as he waits for his nephews and nieces, then we have the kits and Portia's two baby sitters Katrice and Spazzie as they decorate four cakes with each one being for the assigned kit.

"I finished Amare's and Aubrey's cake." Spazzie says to the red panda with Katrice looking over. Amare's being a green cake with a frosting design of a police badge on it, with the green being like his dad's shirt and eyes, with Aubrey's being a stylish black and white looking cake that looks to be in a fancy party.

"Awesome! I did Andre's and Alicia's." Katrice adds as Spazz checks over. Andre's seemed to be colorful with each of the slices of his cake being a different kind since he loves all the food but blueberry. Alicia's seemed sporty with a frosting design of a basketball and baseball and even kickball.

"That looks awesome." The rabbit compliments with the red panda taking his compliment and smiling as the two grab the cakes and start to walk in the living room. Katrice looks over and asks the striped hare and busy as ever fox if they needed help.

"No thanks you guys. Me and Jack here are doing some calculations on where to shoot the confetti guns so that way he can get every single one of those strings and dots." Skye says with Jack still on the paper he wrote down of where everyone would go and hide. "It keeps him happy."

"And, it keeps the house clean." Jack speaks out as he has kept his eyes glued to the plans with the blue rabbit and red panda putting the cakes on the table as Finnick walks over with a birthday hat on.

"Well, I guess that is everything?" Finnick says as Katrice looks around and gives a quick nod.

"Everything looks great! Thanks for helping out Finnick. Even organized the presents! Aww!" Katrice aww's over the kindness of the small yet grumpy mammal who just rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't want them getting upset over one getting two presents opened and then they get one. That way, the four can each open a gift." Finnick's smart planning and talking got him looks from everyone who was pretty stunned. "What? You thought Nick was the brains in the hustling gigs?"

The mammals then go back to making sure everything was ready and looking good. The streamers are strung everywhere on the walls, the balloons floating up and having long enough strings for the kits to grab and mess with, mainly Alicia, and the candles are in the cakes that all say the number '9' on each one with them being ready to be lit.

"Soon as Judy and Nick come here, we will be ready to hide and give them a good surprise." Jack exclaims with glee as he smiles and looks over to his meerkat daughter who still is keeping watch by the window.

Suddenly, her tail starts wagging. Portia turns over to the adults and shouts. "They are here!"

"GAH! WHERE ARE WE GOING TO HIDE?!" Jack shouts with his mind filled with worry with Skye chuckling and having him and the others hide behind the couch as Portia jumps over to the lightswitch to turn off the light. Soon the meerkat joins over to her parents as the babysitters and her uncle crouch down and stay quite. Waiting for the pawsteps to be heard to get closer.

Nick and Judy walk down with their kits, the adults having to have paper bags in their arms since they took them out to get Bug Burgers which mainly was because Andre felt his stomach growling. The boy did always get hungry after all.

"I gotta say, this birthday of ours is going great!" Amare shouts with him smiling and being happy.

Nick chuckled softly. "You didn't even get a chance to celebrate it yet."

"I know." The smore looking fox says. "I got to spend time with my dad! Oh and my mom of course!"

Judy smiles as well as Nick. "That's sweet of you to say Amare." Judy says with her using her free paw to playfully mess with his head's fur.

"I just can't wait to take a rest." Aubrey shouts while yawning softly.

"So I guess we gotta start your birthdays tomorrow?" Nick jokes with Aubrey smirking.

"Yep. In the morning." Aubrey of course was joking of being tired. She seemed to be more growing out of being lazy all the time. Even though she does have her moments of wanting to sleep and be on the couch or bed snoring.

Judy goes to the door with her paw grabbing and twisting the knob. She opens the door to see the room dark and seeing some of the balloons and streamers. She knew right away that everything looked amazing. The kits walk in with them going over to turn on the light. As they do, the adults hiding from behind jump up and shout in union 'Happy Birthday!'

The fox kits jump up in surprise as they quickly see their trusted adults smiling from behind the couch as the kits look over to see the balloons and the gifts and even seeing the sign of 'Happy Birthday' Their shocks turned into joy in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia yells with her tail wagging and her and her siblings running over to give their uncles and aunt and babysitters hugs as Alicia looks around. "Do we got a pinata to smash?"

"Not after what happened last time." Skye tells Alicia which made the fox kit blush slightly.

Alicia nervously chuckles. "I didn't think I would hit it that hard."

"Ha. You hitted that cardboard and it flew right into the window of that police cruiser." Finnick laughs before telling the kit that it was all an accident and no harm, no foul.

Spazz smiles over to them. "We do got tons of stuff you guys can play with though!"

Katrice nods with him. "Mhm. But you gotta blow out the candles first!"

"I just hope it isn't a soccer ball." Andre shudders from saying that word ever since the incident.

"Nah. Just some stuff you guys could enjoy." Jack says with Portia looking at the candles with a funny look on her face. "Portia sweetie? You ok?"

"Oh yes baba. I just think I have seen these candles before somewhere." Portia says as Nick and Judy walk over to the small cakes.

"Ok guys, lets light these candles and lets get our birthday kits the wishes they want!" Nick says with Judy going to Finnick as he tosses the rabbit the lighter with her starting to ignite it. Slowly she brings the light to each of the tip of the candles to start the flame.

The blue rabbit and red panda start to put the Kit Kats to their assigned cakes with the adults starting to be around the kits. In union, the group starts to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the kits. Katrice, Skye, and Portia sounding like pure angels with Jack, Spazzie, and Judy sounding great. Nick and Finnick do got some good singing but they don't sing that much. Still, all of them kept singing, which made the kits feel happy with slight blushes from how their family was treating them so well. The song ends with Judy and Nick encouraging their kits to blow out the candles and make their wishes.

They blow. And the fire still appears. Again the kits blow. Nothing happens. The adults started to feel confused over what was going on.

"Hang on. Lemme see." Spazzie says as he picks up Amare's cake and starts to blow on the candle as well. The flame won't go away.

"Odd." Katrice says as she picks up Aubrey's cake and does the same. The two babysitters were feeling blown away from this odd set of candles.

As the adults started to keep blowing to make the wishes of the kits come true, Portia started to think with her eyes then widened and her gasping.

"Baba! I know what it is!" Portia says to Jack as he looks to his daughter. "Those candles are the joke kind. The ones that never blow out."

Jack was left confused. "How could that be?" He then looks over to Skye who showed to be blushing and looking over to him. "Skye?"

"So I was in a rush and ummm, I think I grabbed those by mistake. Sorry." Skye says with her rubbing the back of her neck as she blushes still.

"It is ok honey, we all was in a rush." Jack huggles his wife with Portia d'awwing at the moment. Until Judy comes over.

"Hey guys we might wanna put them out soon, otherwise the spr-" Before Judy could finish, the sprinklers set off from the ceiling due to the smoke of the candles. Quickly, Spazzie takes off his hoodie and covers the presents before they could get wet. Nick runs over to the sprinkler system Judy had bought ever since the Kits were at the age of five and she wanted to protect the house along with the Kit Kats.

The sprinklers stop with every mammal being wet, including the kits who had tried to use the couch pillows as cover. Nick comes back, the candles having to have finally be blown out. "Yes! The candles are blown!"

Judy rolls her eyes slightly with her then starting to have her grin be a slight frown. "I'm sorry guys."

"No no Judy, it was me. I didn't know the candles were 'Joke Candles'" Skye tells to Judy with both of them forgiving each other with Jack and Nick trying to take the blame as well, even though they did nothing. Finnick comes out from hiding from behind the chair to escape the sprinklers, which didn't work as he still had his clothes wet.

"Oh no. They are apologizing to each other again. This will be a while." Finnick says with him looking over to the kits. "You guys good?"

"Well that was a good wake up call." Aubrey says with the other siblings agreeing.

"The water tasted meh though." Andre adds with Finnick huffing a small laugh.

"Still. I think it was funny." Alicia says with Amare looking over to his fennec fox uncle.

"Yeah, It was. The look on all of our faces was pretty priceless. Even dad's." The smore son smiled and chuckled softly as the babysitters go over to the kits, the adults still talking and taking the blame for one another.

"Well, at least the presents are safe! Sorry Katrice, I could had given my hoodie to you but-" Spazz goes on before Katrice shushs him kindly.

Katrice smiles sweetly at the blue rabbit. "You did a great thing. I don't mind water on me. Thanks for saving the kit's presents, it was really smart, sweet, and thoughtful of you to do that."

"Ew. Don't you two get all lovey now. I don't wanna hear about more love and mushy kissy lovey dovey stuff." Finnick complains like a kit from school who didn't wanna catch the cooties. He takes the wet hoodie off with the presents in take with only a few drops of water on them.

The babysitters and Finnick and even Portia go over to give the Kit Kats their presents. With Spazzie having to go and come back with a butter knife to cut pieces of the cakes. Later on the parents join in including Jack and Skye as they watch to see the Kit Kats opening the gifts and getting excited about having them.

Truly, their birthday was going great right from the very start of it all.

Happy Birthday Kit Kats.


End file.
